


Hysteria

by Nelem



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Musicians, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelem/pseuds/Nelem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack, a struggling young musician, is recruited to be a singer for world famous band The Guardians, his world is turned upside down. To make matter worse, he finds in nearly impossible to avoid the band's former singer and bitter rival, Pitch Black... M (possibly E) for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday is by far the most mundane day of the week for Jack Frost.

He wakes up slowly when the sun is high in the sky and everyone else has been up for hours, rolling out of bed and running a hand through his messy white hair. Barefoot and still fully dressed in yesterday's garb, he grabs some cereal from the nearly-empty kitchen in his apartment, sitting at the table and listening to the neighbors yelling in a language he doesn't understand.

Yup, nothing out of the ordinary here. Thursday is, without a doubt, the most ordinary day of the week. Or so he thinks.

Jack's grown accustom to this way of living; sleeping in late, floating through the day until night falls and he can really start living. Tonight, like most Thursdays, he's got a small gig at a local bar. It's not much, but at least they're paying him enough to restock the shelves. Besides, he's not really in it for the money – or at least that's what he tells himself – he's in it for the music. He's never been much of a people-person, but when he's on stage he sure as hell knows how to connect to the audience. He's been told time and time again how  _happy_  his music makes people. Sometimes, he wishes he could harvest that power and use it outside of his musical career, but somehow the music seems to be key.

 _Oh well,_  he sighs to himself. At least he has the music.

It's already 2 in the afternoon, and he needs to be to the bar an hour before his show at 7. Jack knows he should be practicing, but anxiety is getting the best of him. It's just a bar, he knows that rationally, but rumor has it that every now and again producers like to pop up and spot new talents for their labels. Mostly smaller companies, but still, being signed could  _seriously_  help him along. Not that he needs it, of course not. "I'm doing perfectly fine like this." Jack says unconvincingly to the empty room as he flops down unceremoniously on his couch and flicks on the TV.

He's greeted by the faces of four famous musicians. One of them, a petite, pretty girl with hair dyed in just about every color of the rainbow, is speaking to and interviewer.

"We're not splitting, no, in fact, we're going to jump back in to action as soon as possible." She states with plenty of gusto. Jack raises an eyebrow. He'd been a little surprised when, about a month ago, Pitch Black, the singer of The Guardians had announced his retirement with little explanation. The guy always seemed like a bit of an asshole, so it wasn't really  _that_  surprising, but the band had been doing so well. They'd put out 3 chart-topping singles in a row, and they really showed no signs of slowing down until the incident. Still, it was a relief to hear that they were staying together.

"We'll be finding a new singer." The bassist and leader of the band, North, is saying. "We want to have a new start." His voice is deep and accented, and slightly intimidating, but still holds an air of friendliness. "We will always be the same band, but we want to find someone who will help give us a new perspective. After this hardship, we need to make music that will spread happiness, music that is... fun." He finishes rather inelegantly.

Jack's lips curl upward ever-so slightly. Fun, huh? He could see it happening. Some of their songs had an lighthearted easiness to them, the kind of song that Jack could easily relate too. He felt like Pitch had always been holding them back a little in that area, anyways. "Fun" somehow didn't seem the man's style.

A quick gasp escapes Jack's lips when the screen flickers to a new location. "Is that..." he wonders out loud, and then the announcer says in an awfully cheerful voice, "We're here with Pitch Black..." he doesn't even catch the rest of her words, because he's too captivated by the man himself. He sits tall, taller than usual that is, in the seat next to the interviewer, looking impossibly calm as he's surrounded by screaming fans. Dressed in all black, Jack is stricken by how very  _different_  he really is from the rest of his former band mates. He has a certain elegance that was never really noticeable before. Realizing that the man in question is speaking, Jack draws himself back to reality.

"I am not here to discuss the details of my choice." The dark haired man states smoothly in response to whatever he'd been asked. "But I most certainly intend to continue to pursue music." The crowd cheers, and Pitch's expression shifts very, very slightly into something not too different from irritation. "In fact, Nightmare entertainment has offered me a solo contract, which naturally I accepted. I will begin working on my solo album in the near future." This time, the crowd explodes. Jack's eyebrows are halfway up his head, and he quickly switches off the television. Not only had Pitch left the guardians, but he'd left them to join their label's competitor? A bold move, and kind of a dick move too, Jack decides. Not for the first time, he feels a moment of gratitude for his lifestyle. Being a major musician like that seems pretty damn dramatic. Shrugging the thought off and kicking his feet up onto his small coffee table, Jack lazily picks up his guitar and begins playing through one of his newer songs.

By the time 6 rolls around, Jack's barely made it to the bar. He arrives in a rather haphazard state, out of breath from the decision to walk the 2 miles between his apartment which he is now starting to regret. In a last-ditch attempt to look somewhat professional, he has thrown a blue button down shirt on over a pair of black jeans, but his hair is still unruly as ever. When he walks inside, heart still racing a little, he is met by a rather angry older man.

"You're late!" The man scoffs at Jack.

"I – what? You said-"

"Show starts in 5 minutes, get up there, okay?" the man cuts him off and storms off abruptly.

Jack blanches. He's used to having time to prepare, because despite the number of years he's been doing this, he's still very prone to stage fright. It doesn't help that there's a good turnout tonight. He recognizes some of the faces - "fans" perhaps, although it makes him a little uncomfortable to think of them as such. More than half of the people are probably here for the band that's playing after him, but it is a little reassuring to know that he won't be playing awkwardly to a small group tonight. The bigger the crowd is, he feels, the more they feed off each other's energy and the more fun he can have with it. On the other hand, he knows that a bigger crowd sets a higher expectation. There's this many people here because they expect something worthwhile, and although deep down he knows he can probably meet that standard, the thought is still unnerving.

Jack walks onto the stage, ears ringing as the crowd quiets down a little. He sits on a stool at a mic, casually, and smiles widely at the audience.

"Hi." He says awkwardly, "I'm Jack Overland." A few cheers and whistles come from the crowd, and Jack relaxes a little. This part always makes him a bit uneasy. He realizes with a jolt of panic that he doesn't know what song to play first.

_Shit._

"Uh, this is, uh..." he pauses, then says the first thing that comes to mind. "This is a song that I wrote two days ago."

Well, at least it's one of his more upbeat songs.

He plays a few quick, jaunty chords, takes a deep breath, and starts singing softly.

_I am wrecked. I am overblown,  
I am also fed up with the common cold._

He pauses briefly, and then belts out the next few lines with as much gusto as he can muster.  
But I just hate to say goodbye  
To all the metaphors and lies  
That have taken me years to come up with.

Jack smiles a little at that line. Half of his songs are just made up stories, not based on any personal events or feelings, partially because he doesn't have much of a "life" to speak of. He continues the song on with lyrics based on nothing whatsoever,

 _Say it's true. Say you like me  
_ "I like you." someone in the audience tosses in, and Jack grins as he sings. _  
_ _Just for the night,  
_ _for me, it's been eternity..._

In reality, it could be anyone. He's been lonely most of his life, and he's not sure if anyone's actually said "i like you" to him. He panics for a second and realizes he can't remember the next lines. Glancing around the room, he improvises as he eyes a couple drinking lazily at a small table,

_And as I gently sip this drink,_  
 _I think about my lack of future,_  
 _And all the places I could learn to fall in love._

He picks up the pace with his guitar, and he can see the audience getting into the flow. The lines seem to have worked, and he's finally settling into the music.

 _I know I shouldn't waste my time,_  
 _Wishing I'd been better designed,_ _  
__yet for some reason still think_ _I am wrecked. I am overblown._

_I am also fed up with the fucking common cold!_  
 _When I just want to feel alive for the first time in my life,_  
 _I just want to feel attractive today!_

The song ends abruptly, but the crowd loves it. Jack is grinning genuinely this time as he scans the audience looking for familiar faces, and he catches a glimpse of bright blue in the corner of his eye. On the edge of the audience, a man with blue hair is staring at him with intense focus. Jack squints, trying to recognize his face. He seems oddly familiar, but Jack can't quite put his finger on it...

And then it hits him. The man is with bodyguards, and more than a few people are throwing wide-eyed glances in his direction. That man is Aster Bunnymund, a guitarist for The Guardians.

 _What the fuck?_   Jack thinks to himself, eyes darting around the crowd, and he wonders if he accidentally said it out loud. The expectant glances from his audience tell him he probably didn't.

"Uh," Jack stammers again. "Thanks! This next song, on the contrary, is one of my oldest."

He's going to make it to the show, and then he's going to figure out exactly what one of the most famous musicians in the world is doing in a place like this.

Maybe it's not such an ordinary Thursday after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Attractive Today by Motion City Soundtrack  
> So uh, first fic on this site and first fic for RoTG! I recommend listening to the songs as they appear, that's how I've preferred to read stories like these, anyways. I'll include the songs at the beginning of each chapter.  
> I am, unfortunately, rather skilled at long introductions, but I promise there will be plenty of blackice in due time. You can also find me under the same name on fanfiction.net, I tend to update there more quickly.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things:  
> First, sorry for the slow updates. I don't know how many people are actually reading this but I hope the time between chapters won't be too off-putting!  
> Second... There is Pitch in this chapter! The chapter is still a bit of set-up though. It probably seems pretty slow at the moment, but things will certainly pick up from where this chapter ends.  
> Lastly, the song used is Drunken Lament by Ludo. Good band, check them out. They have quite a few songs that remind me of Jack and Pitch.  
> As always, thanks for reading!

As it turns out, Jack doesn't have the chance to track Aster down after the show, because the second he hops off the stage, he's being grabbed by an incredibly firm hand. It's not Aster who's grabbed him, but one of his two present bodyguards. They should be incredibly daunting, but their series of unintelligible grunts that seem to serve as some sort of bodyguard code are more amusing than threatening.

Nevertheless, they seem adamant on not speaking to Jack directly, and to his utter dismay, nobody spares much more than a concerned glance as they drag him out of the bar.

“Hey, hey, what is going on here!?” Jack sputters as they exit into the frigid night. There's no answer except for another grunt, and Jack actually starts to panic as they edge up on a limo.

“You're not planning on taking me somewhere, are you?” The door is opened, and the blood is rushing through his ears as he realizes that yes, they are indeed taking him somewhere.

“This is kidnapping! Hey!” He twists and struggles, trying to escape the bodyguard's grasp, but he's much less powerful, and next thing he knows he's been thrown into the back of the limo and they're off before he has time to really react.

Breathing heavily, Jack scans the small area. The window between him and the driver has been rolled up, and he bangs on it in desperation with no avail.

Groaning in resignation, he leans back into the padded seat and buries his face in his palms for a minutes. He considers calling someone for help, but something about this situation makes him feel like he's not in imminent danger. When he finally gathers himself and looks up again, he realizes a small note has been attached to the seat in front of him. Jack peels the note off with trepidation, turning it over in his hands a few times before reading the neatly scrawled note.

_Jack,_

_Sorry about this. Hope my assistants weren't too rough_

_The ride is about half an hour. You aren't in any danger._

_-The Guardians_

“Oh my god.” Jack grumbles darkly. “This can't be for real.” He doesn't know whether to laugh or throw a tantrum. Deciding against both, he lays himself across the long seat, sighing up at the ceiling. It's almost too much to comprehend right now – potentially being kidnapped by a group of rock stars with no explanation on what was supposed to be a perfectly ordinary Thursday night. It feels like something from a dream, and Jack idly pinches himself even though he knows fully well that he's awake. Still, he refuses to accept the stupid note, it's probably just an elaborate prank from one of his better-off musician friends, if he can really call anyone that. There's a couple of bands that like to try to drag everyone into their party scene, and he honestly wouldn't put it past any of them to pull something as insane as this.  
Outside, they speed past the buildings of the inner city toward the business district, and Jack realizes he's pretty much helpless at this point. He rolls over on to his side, closes his eyes, and vows to bring this scandal to every news source he possibly can if this is seriously being conducted by the Guardians. Which it isn't, of course. No way.

 

Presumably half an hour later, Jack is being shaken by the same pair of large hands that had taken him away in the first place. Rubbing his eyes groggily, he scrunches he face in irritation when he remembers where he is again. The bodyguard grunts at him and points to the doors of a large office building that bares the Man in Moon Entertainment company’s logo. Jack springs out of the limousine with record speed and lets out a yelp before he can stop himself, shaking his head and blinking a few times.

“Is this a joke?” He wonders out loud, and the guard shakes his head somberly. He almost looks sympathetic. At this hour, only a few of the rooms in the tall building are lit up, and the reception room is eerily dark. The guard motions for Jack to come with him, and for a split second he considers running, but what the hell, they're actually _here_ and he'll be damned if he doesn't figure out what all of this is about. The guard unlocks the front doors, beckons him to an elevator, and keys in the 22 nd floor.

“You gonna tell me what's going on?” Jack frowns at the larger man, whose eyes dart away suspiciously. He starts whistling an tuneless song in response to Jack's question.

Jack chuckles inwardly. It's almost like he's dealing with a child; the man doesn't stop whistling until the elevator dings.

When the doors open, Jack expects some sort of greeting by someone, _anyone_ who is actually willing to talk with him, but all he sees is a dark and unpleasantly stereotypical office setting. It's silent, and for a second Jack has the sinking feeling that he's fallen for some shitty, demented plot to get himself murdered. The thought doesn't haunt him for too long, because a rather shrill voice makes itself present, although seemingly a ways away.

“You did WHAT!?” It's a woman’s voice, and the tone is frankly really intimidating. A man's voice responds with something Jack can't quite make out, and feeling uncomfortable, he turns to the giant bodyguard, who just shrugs. Seconds later, the voice is at it again, drawing nearer and nearer.

“Jack, I am so so so so so so sorry!”

Jack tilts his head, confused, and a girl rounds the corner, laughing uneasily and flicking on the light, causing Jack to shield his eyes.

“When I told him to bring you back, I didn't mean like tha-- oh!” She interrupts herself with a little gasp. Jack removes his hand from his eyes, and he's met by a face that's just a little too close to his. Her purple eyes, probably contacts, speak for themselves, and Jack knows who it is instantly. Jack fails to back a “Holy shit” under his breath.

“You really are perfect for the job!” She flushes. Jack wants to ask her how she can tell that just by _looking_ at him, but he bites his tongue, not wanting to make this situation any weirder than it already is.

“Tiana.” He nods, greeting her hesitantly. She beams radiantly at him, and as if she had read his mind, offers something of an explanation.

“Aster said you have just the right look for the job.” She nods and then adds hastily, “And, we've heard your stuff.” He looks at her quizzically, and she giggles a little, and says all in one breath, “We like it a lot, you have the perfect sound too! We all think that you could make a great addition, and oh, by the way, I'm sorry about the uh...” she pauses to compose herself, “the circumstances. I didn't think he'd, well...”

“Kidnap me?” Jack offers helpfully.

“Yeah... that.” Her face goes flush again, and Jack actually feels kind of bad for her. They both fall silent for a moment, and Jack wonders if he should be feeling a bit more star-struck, but their awkward introduction is more amusing than anything.

“Wait. 'The perfect sound'?” He questions softly. “The job? What the hell is the _job_?” Tiana opens her mouth to respond and looking a little dumbstruck, she seems like she's going to say something profound, but she closes her mouth again, exhales slowly, and beckons him toward her as she steps quietly down the hall. Jack shrugs and follows her until come to an open door, and they're immediately ambushed by the remaining band members.

“Hey, mate!” Aster's calling, and he's followed by a rough “Come in, come in!” from the dark haired, bearded older man he recognizes as North, who gestures toward an armchair in the corner of the room. The room is soundproofed and pretty bare save for a large table, several guitars and a well-worn drum set; it's presumably a practice room. The star-struck feeling Jack's been expecting starts to sink in as he trepidatiously takes a seat. He flashes an attempt at a smile, but honestly, the gravity of the situation is making it impossible for him to do much more than just _sit_ right now. He's torn between belting out a _“what the hell is going on right now”_ or just staying silent. In all of his practiced wisdom and self-restraint, he instead decides on a good old “Oh my god, you guys are the real deal!” and springs out of his seat.

Tiana nods vivaciously and seemingly out of nowhere, a golden-haired man whom Jack recognizes as the keyboardist places a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder for a moment.

North laughs, and it's a rumbling, satisfying sort of sound. “That we are, my friend! I am sure that you are wondering why we've brought you here today.” The older man says warmly through his accent, absently twirling a large finger through his goatee.

Jack nods, feeling lost for words, and North looks like he's _finally_ going to give Jack the big picture, but Aster interrupts loudly.

“You enjoy the limo ride I set up for ya?” he inquires brashly, nodding for emphasis.

“Yes.” Jack replies dryly, “I especially loved the part where I thought I was going to end up on the 11 o'clock news in a missing person report. It was a blast.” Aster shrugs a little, glancing away, and Jack decides this small display of embarrassment is probably enough to get him by for now. He's certain he'll have a good time guilt tripping the guy later.

“Good!” Booms North, the sarcastic tone in Jack's voice apparently going over his head. “Now, as I say, there is reason we brought you here today.” Jack perks up, his attention zoning in intently on North's words.

“Yes?” He's anxious now, clawing at his blue button-down.

“You see... we are looking for new singer.”

The white haired boy nods knowingly for a second, that much is obvious. He lets the words register for a second, and then his eyes go wide. “H-hold on. You're not saying-”

“Ah! Shh.” North hushes him abruptly, holding a finger to his own lips. “Jack, today is day for you to celebrate!” The band's leader beams, and then looks expectantly at the others, who start clapping as if they've been planning the whole ordeal. Hell, they probably have been. “Because today, we are offering you...”

Jack stares at the ground, silently wills North not to say what he thinks he's going to say. He's not ready for this, he can't handle something this big, there's no _way_ he can...

“Position as our new lead singer!”

Shit. He said it. He actually said it.

Slowly, Jack raises his head, raking strands of hair from his pale face. He peeks up through his eyelashes, glancing carefully at the others. The band members are exchanging nervous glances, seemingly holding their breaths, except for North, who is still grinning at him expectantly.

After what feels like forever, Jack realizes nobody's going to say anything until he does. He takes a deep breath.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously, mate.” The blue-haired guitarist insists, and Tiana nods vigorously at his side, purple eyes shining with encouragement.

 _Wow._ Jack's heart is racing, and his next words come out rather unexpectedly.

“And... and why, exactly, did you think that I would say yes?” Jack nearly hisses, cringing internally when his voice comes out much more harshly than intended.

“We're the Guardians.” Tiana states obviously, shifting her eyes around nervously. “We've been at the top of the charts, Jack, and I mean, well, you're a...” she stops to take a breath and compose herself, “You're a musician! Isn't this what you want? To make it big? Every artist wants to make it big!”

Jack looks at the floor awkwardly. He supposes it's true, or at least it was true at some point, hell, he's even sent demos to Man in Moon entertainment in the more determined days of his youth. To tell the truth, though, he's gotten used to his comfortable life as a small-time musician. He's never been in the spotlight for long, and while he knows his talent deserves more recognition, this who scenario might be pushing it just a bit.

“No!” he huffs, and the others look at him doubtfully. “I mean, okay, I could be better off, but I can't just go from the bottom to the top overnight! Besides, you guys are all serious business. I mean, all of this-” Jack gestures grandly around the oversized room, “is completely foreign to me. I'm a musician because I love music. I'm a musician because it's _fun_.” He's pacing the room a bit now, not even bothering to hide his anxiety.

“Exactly!” North nearly shouts, and Jack jumps. “Is exactly what we need, Jack! We need _fun_.”

Jack's mind flashes back to the television program from this afternoon, which now seems to have been eons ago. Hadn't they mentioned something about fun before?

“You want a new image.” Jack states blankly, turning abruptly to look at the Guardians.

They all nod, nearly in synchronization.

“...aaaand you think that I can provide that image change.”

More nods. Jack sighs again.

“I don't...” Something in the opposite corner of the spacious room catches his eye. “I don't... know...” he trails off, looking at the guitar that's drawn his attention. “Is that...” They're all following his line of vision now. “Is that Ombric's guitar!?” He blurts excitedly, and then curses himself for showing so much enthusiasm.

Aster's eyes narrow in a suspicious manner, and he grins darkly.

“Oh yeah, mate, that's his guitar alright. He left it to that old bat Manny when he retired, you know, as a thanks for all the years of support.”

Jack's fingers are itching to touch it. It's not just _any_ guitar, it's the guitar of a rock _legend_ , a musician he's looked up to for as long as he can remember.

“Sometimes,” Aster continues deviously, “We like to play it. Use it for jam sessions. Recordings. It's absolutely _brilliant_ mate, I'll tell ya. A sound quality like no other.”

Jack's whole body perks up, and he's instinctively being drawn toward the instrument. Aster and Tiana look at each other for a moment, and she nods almost imperceptibly.

“If you want...” Aster's walking along with him now, seemingly trying to pick his next words. “If you want, you can give it a go. Maybe we can play together, see what we can come up with...”

The second half of his sentence is totally lost on Jack. All the silver-haired boy has heard was “you” and “give it a go.”

“Woah!” Jack barks, covering his mouth for a second, and then adds more softly, “are you for real? You trust me with this thing?”

The keyboardist places his hand on Jack's shoulder again, and gives a single nod at Jack, eyes pointed the the guitar. He then signs something fervently to North, who simply responds “got it, Sandy.” Jack knits his eyebrows together in confusion for a moment, and then remembers that Sandy can't speak. He wants to ask what small man said, but he's a little preoccupied with the guitar at the moment.

Delicate pale fingers reach out and brush softly over the strings of the electric guitar in it's stand, and Jack feels a little spark of excitement at the soft sound. Glancing over his shoulder at North, who nods encouragingly, he picks up the guitar, slinging the strap over his shoulder, and plays a chord. It's not plugged in to an amp, but the sound is clear and sounds delightfully pure. Jack plays another chord, and then another, and it feels so natural that he almost forgets where he is for a second. The next chord he plays shakes him back into reality, though, because it's _much_ louder and he realizes someone has plugged him in.

“Oh, God.” Jack hums in approval at the sounds this instrument is making. “It really is beautiful.”

“Is good, yes?” North chimes in, suddenly next to Jack. “You mind if I join?” he gestures to the bass guitar in his hands, and Jack smiles.

“Go ahead.” There's no way he can say no now, not after they've given him this opportunity.

Jack plays a melody of chords and North melts his notes on his bass in with impressive ease. Smirking at the older man, Jack picks up the pace, playing with more ferocity and changing chords a bit unpredictably, but, to Jack's amusement, North has no problem keeping up. A few seconds later, Aster is picking up his own guitar, and Jack is almost excited to show the bastard up. Aster's almost disappointingly good at imposing himself into their music, though. He picks at individual notes with his fingers at a rather alarming speed and now it is Jack who is having a hard time keeping up. Frustrated at no longer being in the lead, he struggles to keep up with the other guitarist, trying to anticipate his notes before they come and at least harmonize as best he can. From his side, North laughs richly. Jack has to hand it to the two men he's playing with – they are _really_ good at working together. It's not something Jack does often, and he finds himself intrigued by the whole exchange.

 

Suddenly, the sound of drums breaks the flow of the music in the room, and Jack's train of thought snaps. Everyone stops playing, attention now focused on a grinning Tiana sitting at her drum set.

“What?” She questions innocently, “you didn't think I was just going to sit by and let you guys have all the fun, did you?” Before anyone can really respond, she launches into a familiar rhythm.

A little _too_ familiar.

Aster responds with his guitar a few seconds later, and Jack freezes. He must look a little scared, because Aster shoots him a raised-eyebrow look.

“You know this song?” The blue haired guitarist asks in a rather challenging tone as he and Tiana drag on the song intro a little longer than it's supposed to be.

“Yeah...” Jack replies hesitantly. He knows the song, it was a fairly popular early hit of the Guadians.

“You wanna sing it?”

“Um...” Jack doesn't really know how to answer. It seems a little strange to be in this position, taking over a song written by somebody else, but he doesn't want to end this impromptu jam session just yet.

Sandy pops up on Jack's left, seemingly out of nowhere once again, and nods with an endearing ferocity.

Jack shrugs. _Oh, what the hell, why not?_ He figures he might as well go all out now. “Let's do this.” He grins.

Tiana and aster exchange glances of triumph, and move the song along with North joining in to support Aster's tune.

Jack nods to the beat, which is fairly perky, and forgetting the guitar for the time being, takes a deep breath, letting out the first word.

“Self...” His voice catches on the note, and he doesn't finish the rest of the first line. To Jack's surprise, nobody bats an eyelash, and they simply loop back into the introductory measure as if it were a natural part of the song. The gesture of comfort and patience warms Jack's heart a little, and he finds it a bit easier to get into the vocals this time around.

_"Self-loathing is quaint,"  
you told me, showing restraint. _

Jack's voice is a bit higher and raspier than the former lead singer's, but it fits the song with an ease that encourages him.

_Now you're gone and I'm lost,_   
_In the swells I am tossed -_   
_bobbing and choking and losing the fight in the fog._

_You said, "Forever..." Tell me, why can't you stay?_

It feels a bit strange singing words that belong to someone else, but the others look so perfectly content with Jack's performance that he can't help but to launch into the chorus with a little more enthusiasm, ad he picks up the guitar again, strumming a little harmony as he sings.

_I'd ride in your pocket all day,_   
_but I just don't fit._   
_Say the word and I'll change._   
_I'm throwin' a party tonight._   
_I drink more than a sailor on shore._   
_Pour the rum in my eyes, tell me lies._

The song actually sounds a bit like something that Jack himself would write. He realizes the choice in song was probably intentional, and smirks, rolling his eyes.

 _Drunk since Saturday,_  
 _without you, without restraint._  
 _It still stings where you stung._ _  
Water swings in my lungs._

It surprises Jack how well he actually knows the lyrics. He'd never really noticed the melancholy meaning in the words through the cheerful beat though.

 _I'm starving for words that would ration my sadness away._  
 _Tell me, "Forever..."_ _  
Tell me you'll come back to stay._

They launch into the chorus again, and everyone in the room is radiating a positive energy now. When the last section of the song comes up, there's an energy that Jack's _never_ experienced as a solo musician, and it is absolutely captivating.

_You were the mermaid for me_   
_'til one day you found your feet_   
_leaving me in this god-awful bottle_   
_a model of heartache and grief._

Jack's breathing heavy, but he manages to push through and repeat the chorus one final time to end the song. When he's done, the song ends rather abruptly, and the silence is quite nearly deafening. Jack stares at the ground, overwhelmed and unsure of what to think. The song had been so powerful, and they had all fit together so well, it was almost eerie. As he slowly peels his eyes off the ground, he's met by several conflicting expressions. North and Tiana are positively radiant, and Aster and Sandy seem to be a little bit in shock.

“That... was...” Tiana huffs, trying to catch her breath and find the right words to latch on to, “That was...”

“Amazing.” Aster finishes. “I mean, that's not that I said. That's what Sandy said, I was just, you know, translating...” He stammers, “But yeah, it was pretty good.”

“Good? Bah!” North interjects loudly. “Sandy is right, was amazing! That's it, Jack, You're hired!”

“Wasn't I already kind of hired?” Jack snorts. He knows what that was – they were trying to use the music to rope him in. And _damn,_ their plan was _really_ effective.

“You'll say yes, won't you?” Tiana hops off her stool to stand in front of Jack. “You can't say no after that!”

Jack nods, he knows he can't reject this offer now, but it's still pretty damn overwhelming. He bites his lower lip, pulls at some of his soft white hair, and sighs.

“Alright.” He starts, and Tiana lets out a little victory call. “I'll give it a _try_.” Jack emphasizes. Tiana wilts a little but North claps his hand over Jack's shoulder.

“A try is good. We can record songs together, yes?” The dark haired man encourages.

“Yeah... maybe we can do that. But no promises, okay? I'm not exactly ready to go on world tour or something.” Jack shudders.

“Well, it's a start.” Aster nods with an air of authority.

 

“Can I... I'm going to go outside for a minute.” Jack nods at the group, turning before anyone can respond. He dashes to the elevator and gets outside as quickly as he can, taking in the calming cold of the autumn air. Being outside has always helped relax him a little, especially in the fall and winter months. Closing his eyes, he leans against the wall for a second before drawing out his cell phone. He has _got_ to clue in Jamie on some of this. He knows his best friend is going to go absolutely insane over the whole thing, if he even believes Jack at all. Maybe he can introduce them...

Before the thought can manifest itself fully, a disgruntled noise that sounds rather like a cough notifies Jack that he is not alone out here.

“And what do we have here?” A smooth, deep voice questions from his left, closing in on him. Jack glances up at the source of the voice. A pair of amber eyes stare right back at him, unwavering, and he has to look away for a second. When he turns back to the mysterious man, his heartbeat unwillingly speeds up. He's looking straight into the eyes of Pitch Black.

“Oh my god, could this night get any crazier?” Jack mutters, eliciting something of a chuckle from his present company. A rather demented half-smiles twists across the man's dark face. It's an oddly captivating smile, and Jack finds it hard to will his eyes away. Pitch Black is, in fact, far more interesting to look at in person than in magazines or TV. Perhaps it is simply the way the moon is casting shadows, but the man's narrow face seems almost regal, even with the chilling smile in place.

A slender yet strong looking hand reaches out, and Jack freezes. The hand gently comes to a rest under Jack's chin, and his eyes go wide, but he stands still, completely unsure of what to make of this situation. The long fingers push Jack's chin to one side, and then to the other, as if Pitch is inspecting him... which he probably is. Something about the touch is electrifying, and it takes Jack a moment to come to his senses.

“What the-” Jack starts, but is immediately cut off.

“A new talent, perhaps?” Pitch muses, almost as if he is talking to himself. “It's terribly late, they really ought not to overwork the poor newcomers.” his voice shows no trace of actual concern, only mild amusement.

“I'm...” Jack isn't really sure what to say. _“I'm your replacement, in fact, I just totally owned a song written by you in a beautiful jam session with your former band mates”_ doesn't seem like _quite_ the right thing to say.

“Well, never mind, it's not important, is it?” Pitch lifts his head and straightens out. “If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.” And with that, the man strides off at an impeccable pace, disappearing into the dark building.

Jack blinks and slowly raises his hand to touch the place on his chin where the heat from Pitch's hand still lingers. _What the actual hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... first of all, I am SO sorry that this is, erm, extraordinarily late. I'm sure any of you who are still following this thought I had dropped it. In all honesty, I did, but the plot is all there with me still and I am ready to keep this going for real!  
> Please bare with any slight inconsistencies the next few chapters may have, as I'm still trying to catch up with these very old chapters.  
> Expect updates monthly or sooner from now on, because I have full intentions to complete it. Chapters 5 and 6 should have some more development as far as Pitch/Jack interactions, but do expect a slow build.  
> I hope my absence has not deterred anyone from this story. As always, feedback is much appreciated! Thanks so much for giving this a read, and apologies for my ridiculously long chapter notes!

Friday afternoon's light greets Jack in exactly the same way it did the previous day. The sun is invasive, filtering through the cracks in the blinds, and Jack groans at the light the second he opens his bright blue eyes. Taking a few seconds to shift into reality, the boy blinks the sleep away until he can gather his surroundings.

A tiny room, nearly bare save for a cluttered desk and an chest of drawers, and of course the bed which he lies upon is littered with disheveled sheets and pillows. Yep, he's definitely back home. Jack has always been slow to wake, and it takes him some time to piece together exactly how he ended up back here. Chewing on his lip with knit eyebrows, he thinks back to last night.

Ah, yes. That freakish bastard Pitch had shown up out of nowhere and Jack, who feels like a bit of a coward now, hadn't felt like following the man up to the Guardians' floor where he was more than likely headed. He'd called a taxi, then, and scurried to the (relative) safety of his apartment. Jack reaches around on the floor blindly until he finds his wallet, opens it up and pulls out a few sad bills. At least being a part of the Guardians would guarantee him a steady income.

The white haired boy inhales sharply at his own thought. He wonders if they'll even take him now, after he ran out like that. It's hard to admit, but they _really_ know their shit, and he'd had a lot of fun last night. Their musical chemistry had been undeniable, even if he had been manipulated into playing with them in the first place. And... they _had_ more or less said he was hired. He wonders if he should just waltz back up to the building, or try to call them – not that it would really be easy to get a hold of any one of them – or just wait for a surprise attack from the giant, grunting body guards again. Jack suppresses a shudder at that last thought.

With a sigh, Jack heaves himself out of bed, shuffling over to his small bathroom. He rubs his eyes – sandman definitely visited last night – and turns the knob on his shower ever so slightly toward to warm side, stripping quickly and jumping into the water without bothering to test it. It's still to warm for his tastes, and as he turns around to turn the temperature down, the water grazes his face. He is immediately reminded of Pitch Black's hand on his face last night, and for the second time in the barely 10 minutes since he's been awake, Jack tries to suppress another shudder. He isn't sure if it's because the thought was pleasant or uncomfortable.

Once Jack's deemed himself clean enough, he decides his first order of business has got to be to tell Jamie about this mess he's gotten himself in to. When he picks up his cell phone, he finds his hands trembling a little. It's not like Jamie isn't used to Jack's shenanigans, the silver-haired boy has a knack for getting himself into sometimes crazy situations. But this... this is a whole new level. Jamie has never really expressed an interest in the Guardians, but Jack knows he knows the band – hell, everyone knows the band.

Without realizing it Jack's dialed the number and raised the phone to his ear, and Jamie's voice is waiting on the other line.

“Jack?”

“Jamie!” Jack exclaims a little more loudly than he'd have liked to.

“Listen, I'm so sorry about last night, you know I try to make all your shows but...”

“Hey, it's okay, it's cool.” Jack cuts him off and then winces, feeling bad for interrupting.

“You okay?” Jamie questions. “You sound a little...” This time he trails off, waiting for Jack to fill him in. Jack bites his tongue. How the hell do you tell someone that you're about to become a damn celebrity? That your world is about to change completely? The thought suddenly terrifies Jack and he's glad to be on the line with someone who's so good at consoling him.

A deep breath fills his lungs, and he's about to spill the whole story when his phone beeps, signaling an incoming call from a number he doesn't recognize.

“Uh...” Jack breathes out all at once. “I have another call, it might be important, wait one second okay?” Jack doesn't wait for a response and clicks over to the other call.

He doesn't even have a chance to answer before Tiana's voice is invading his ears.

“Jack! Oh, thank goodness!”

“Uh... hey Tiana.” Jack responds sheepishly. He's been trying not to think about his rather questionable exit last night, but now seems to be the time to deal with it.

“Are you okay? You're not mad, right? You still want to join us, right? Oh, you have to come over again today, we have so much to do... you still want the job, don't you?” She's almost frantic, but that natural cheerfulness is still present in her voice. Jack smiles, and he can feel his worries dissolve a little.

“Yeah, I'm sorry. About last night. I sort of... freaked out a little. But I think I can do this, I still want to give it a shot.” He confesses, and he can practically feel Tiana's beam on the other side.

“Great!” She exclaims enthusiastically, and Jack feels more comfortable with his decision by the second. “Are you busy today? We have so much to discuss, and we're all here, and it would be really wonderful if you could come by again and...”

“Alright, alright, I'll be there. Same place? What time?”

“An hour or two?”

“I'll be there.” Jack shrugs, ending the call and switching back to Jamie before Tiana can spit more erratic speech at him.

“Jamie?” He questions softly.

“I'm still here.” The other boy responds patiently.

“Actually, I have a lot to tell you. Can you come over today?”

 

-

 

By the time he's standing in front of the  Man in Moon – or MIM, as they call it - Entertainment building with Jamie in tow, Jack doesn't know what he was thinking. He shifts his eyes toward his friend, twirling his fingers in his hoodie strings. Jamie's eyes are almost endearingly wide as he stares up the structure. 

“Shit, I guess we're really here.” The brown haired boy curses in a tone that's far too innocent to match his vulgar language.

“Did you really doubt me that much?” Jack elbows his friend playfully.

“Honestly?” Jamie smirks, “yes.”

“Ouch, when have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?” Jack retorts playfully, giving his friend a light shove. Jamie just laughs.

“You know I always believe you. I just wish you would tell me exactly what you're doing with the – the Guardians.” Jamie almost chokes on the last word.

Jack shifts his feet back and forth on the pavement before trudging forward to the large glass doors.

“You'll see in due time.” Jack responds once they're inside. One of the bodyguards spots him immediately and stomps over to the duo at an alarmingly fast pace. Jack can sense Jamie's discomforted movement from behind him, and the guard does an exceedingly good job at intimidating his companion with his silent stare.

“He's... he's with me.” Jack states awkwardly. The guard grunts, stares a little longer, and then shrugs his shoulder and beckons the two forward. Jack and Jamie share a brief look and mirror the giant man's shrug, following him to the elevator.

 

-

 

The 22 nd floor looks hardly different bathed in sunlight. The hall is still a fairly empty, mundane office scene, and completely devoid of people. It seems highly unfitting, Jack thinks, for a group like the Guardians. He'd always imagined that famous musicians lived in some sort of constant glamor. Standing in this hallway, he now feels a little foolish, or perhaps naïve. It helps, though, knowing that he's not going to be thrust into some insane lifestyle 24/7. 

Jamie, on the other hand, seems to find the dull room to be absolutely enthralling.

“This is so _cool_!” He's whispering to Jack, as if they were children sneaking around somewhere they weren't supposed to be. 

“You think so?” Jack shrugs with a little smile.

“Come on, look this! Look at where we are! I bet there's –” Something cuts Jamie off, and Jack turns his head instinctively in the direction of Jamie's shocked gaze.

“Hello, Jack!” He hears Tiana before he sees her, and before he can fully register it he's being enveloped in a surprisingly strong hug from the small woman. When she lets go, Jack cautiously shifts his glance to Jamie, who seems to be trying desperately to maintain his composure.

“Is he with you?” Tiana questions sweetly, and Jack realizes he should probably introduce the two.

“Uh, Tiana, this is my... friend, Jamie.” Jack answers lamely, scratching at the back of his head.

“P-pleasure to meet you!” Jamie chirps, and to Jack's relief, Tiana just giggles.

“Moral support, eh?” She nods and elbows Jack playfully in the side. Jack relaxes a little at Tiana's unspoken approval. “Come on then, we have a lot to discuss. Jamie, was it?” Jamie nods fervently, seeming to have given up on talking for the time being. “Well then, you can sit in with us, if you'd like. Follow me!”

The trio heads down the rather lengthy carpeted corridor, Jamie and Jack a few paces behind Tiana, who is happily humming to herself. Jamie nudges his friend.

“Jack, _Jack_! Holy cow, that's actually Tiana isn't it?” The brown haired boy seems almost desperate. “Can you _pleeeeaaaase_ tell me what's going on now?” 

Jack smirks. “I brought you here to save myself the chore of explaining.”

 

-

 

In only an hour's time, Jack makes one of the most monumental decisions of his life. The Gaurdians had gone through every inch of the contact with Jack, and while it was ultimately rather dull, he was grateful that they'd gone through so much effort to make sure Jack felt comfortable. Still, with the pen in his hand hovering above the signature line, he was starting to feel uneasy again.

Jack takes a shaky breath and speaks for the first time in nearly 20 minutes. “Shouldn't...” He nearly stops his question, not wanting to sound doubtful, but something seems a bit strange. “Shouldn't, the, um, the company owner be here?” Jack gulps.

“Ah, Manny.” North says, as if he had expected the question. “Man in moon works in mysterious way.” The older man nods wisely. Sandy signs something to Tiana, who turns to Jack and adds, “He's very... busy. It took all of us a while to get to speak with him directly.”

Jack studies the four quizzically for a moment. “Then who recruited you guys?” Tiana opens her mouth to speak, but North cuts in - “That,” the older man stands, exhaling loudly, “Is story for different time.”

And just like that, Jack gives in. He wasn't going to let himself have any more second thoughts.

 

“And it's done!” Aster hollers as their new singer pushes the stack of papers toward the center of the table they all sit around. Jamie's cheers echo in Jack's ears and for a moment he's startled – they other boy had been so quiet during the whole ordeal, Jack had almost forgotten he was there. After the initial star-struck feeling had passed, Jamie had gone nearly rigid and spent the duration of the meeting silently observing.

“Jack.” Jamie's hands are suddenly on his shoulders. “Oh. My. God!” He's smiling so contagiously that Jack can't hold back his own grin. “This is so amazing!” Jamie's still shouting a little. The brunette boy takes a few deep breaths to collect himself and then adds, “I have to pee SO bad.”

Jack laughs and pokes his friend, who scurries away. “B-bathroom?” Jamie inquires shyly, and Aster volunteers to lead their singer's friend to the nearest facility.

Jack shuts his eyes, waits for the door to click, and takes another shaky breath.

“There's something that I've been curious about.” He says to nobody in particular. It's North who answers him with a quiet, “yes?”

“When I was leaving here, I ran in to Pitch Black.” Jack says hesitantly. He notices Tiana draw in a sharp breath and exchange a concerned look with Sandy. When nobody says anything, Jack carries on. “What was that about?”

This time, it's Tiana who answers.

“Oh, Jack. You're not going to like this...”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, next chapter should contain a song! This is, after all, a music oriented fic. There'll be more music as the story progresses.

The Guardians don't have any new songs.

Not any more, at least. Tiana was right, Jack hadn't liked Pitch's reason for showing up at the MIM building Thursday night _at all_. According to his band mates, in the few minutes Pitch Black had been there, he'd managed to rob them of every last song they'd worked on on threats of a lawsuit. Pitch had, after all, helped them write nearly every song in some way or another. In fact, it seemed to the Guardians that he had purposefully left only after completing as many songs for the new album as he could.

“Downright thief.” Aster had called him, and Jack had felt his blood boil. Was it not enough for that asshole to leave the band right before their scheduled comeback? No, apparently it wasn't. The whole thing seems wildly fishy to Jack, though. Either Pitch is the most selfish asshole on the face of this planet, or he has some ulterior motive. Either way, the white haired boy has been feeling determined to _do_ something about it ever since his conversation with his band mates. isn't the only reason, though – he'd learned that the man had something that Jack desperately needed. The problem, though, was going to be _finding_ the damn guy.

 

There was only one logical place Jack could think of to start. He sure as hell wasn't going to let the others know what he was up to; he didn't need them becoming suspicious of them before they'd even started really working together. The singer is confident, however, that the guards will let him in to the company building with a bit of persuasion.

Jack stood now inside building, chewing his lip and considering his options. He supposes that the worst that can happen is getting kicked out – but he's brought a copy of his recent contact as backup. This turns out quite useful as, as the front desk secretary at Nightmare entertainment is _not_ buying his “I'm here for my four-o-clock with Mr. Black” spiel.

Jack removes the paper swiftly from the pocket of his best coat, which he's worn of the occasion.

“Look. Man in Moon Entertainment sent me to speak with him, alright? I'm sure you're caught up with your client's current situation. I'm here to finish negotiations.”

The woman behind the desk grabs the paper out of Jack's hand, giving him a raised eyebrow look, and reads over the paper grudgingly. After a few moments, she lets out something of a “hrmph” and hands the papers back to Jack.

“Alright. You can see him now, but he's got an appointment at the recording studio at 6, so make it quick!” Jack accepts the paper, trying to conceal his triumphant smile as she phones an escort for him.

A sharply dressed woman silently leads Jack up 3 flights of stairs, presumably just to irritate the boy, remaining silent the whole time. Despite the rather undignified method of travel, Jack can't help but to feel like Nightmare Entertainment is a lot more sophisticated than the company he's just signed with himself. It almost feels cold, though, with the sleekly designed building and eerily silent halls. Jack already feels nostalgic for the relaxed atmosphere back at MiM.

When they reach a door simply labeled “13,” Jack's escort knocks solidly on the door twice, and Pitch opens the door almost immediately. Pitch's golden eyes widen momentarily as he takes in the sight of his new visitor, and then his narrow lips form a smirk and he silently waves the woman off. Jack tries not to waver as he stares back at Pitch, listening to the footsteps recede down the hall, until they're alone.

“Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?” Pitch coos mockingly. “To what do I owe the-”

“Oh, spare me the false pleasantries.” Jack snaps as he shoves his way in to the room, which appears to be something of a dressing room.

Pitch's smirk widens. “Straightforward, how refreshing.” His voice this time seems sincere. “Tell me... Jack, was it? What -”

“What is the _matter_ with you!” Jack interrupts again, and Pitch's eyebrows furrow. The black haired man steps closer to Jack, leaning forward slightly so that their heights come closer to matching.

“I would _appreciate it_ if you wouldn't _interrupt_ me anymore, unless you want me to call security.” Pitch hisses. “If you're going to barge in here, you could at least have some _tact_.”

The smaller boy takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself. Pitch retracts his body and folds his arms, looking expectantly down at Jack.

“Fine.” Jack nods after a second. Pitch gives him a pointed look, as if to say “go on.”

“You... You already screwed the Guardians over by leaving, you know.” Jack starts again, feeling annoyed when Pitch's expression doesn't change. “Why did you have to take all of their works in progress too? It's not like those songs are entirely yours, you can't just take them – they, I mean _we,_ need those!”

“Actually, Jack, I can.” Pitch replies smoothly, not looking bothered in the least. “Your _lazy_ little band mates did almost nothing to contribute. Why do you think they gave them up so easily?”

The white haired boy's gaze shifts to the ground. He suddenly feels like an idiot, having been so eager to lash out at Pitch. He'd been a fan of the Guardians for so long, he felt like he knew them and could trust them, but hearing Pitch's words made Jack feel foolish. He didn't really know them, after all – he had no idea what really went on between Pitch and the rest of the band.

“Are you saying you're justified in taking that material away?” Jack retorts after a while, still uneasy.

Pitch doesn't answer, but gestures for Jack to sit in a sleek black armchair against the wall. Jack does so hesitantly, and Pitch pulls up his own chair from a desk to face Jack. He looks poised even when he sat, his long legs crossed and back straight.

“Do you know what happened between the Guardians and I?” Pitch questions, as if he can read Jack's mind.

“No...” Jack admits, avoiding eye contact with the other man.

Pitch chuckles, which only irritates Jack further. “Then maybe you shouldn't make judgments without knowing the whole story. Those fools don't deserve even a moment of your sympathy.” Pitch states coolly. “Do you want me to tell you?” Something about his complete calmness, his utter confidence drives Jack mad. He seems too uncaring, especially when the rest of the band had been so warm and receptive toward Jack.

“No, thank you.” Jack responds with a stern tone. “I think I'll ask people who are actually trustworthy.” he says, sanding up abruptly and heading for the door. Before Jack can even react, Pitch strides across the room and positions himself against the door, blocking Jack out.

“And what makes you think I'm so untrustworthy?” Pitch challenges, with a whisper of a smile on his face.

“Anyone who would up and leave his comrades the second a better offer comes along couldn't be a good man.” Jack replies, walking toward the door and reaching for the handle. Pitch's hand land's on top of Jack's almost the moment he touches the doorknob, and Jack is surprised again at the other man's quick reflexes. It's intimidating, but oddly intriguing.

“You're not leaving until you promise me something.” Pitch states, the smile gone from his face completely now. Jack swallows audibly, glancing down and their hands. He suddenly feels very small, Pitch's hand more than covers his own.

“F-fine.” Jack stammers, annoyed at his own embarrassment. “What is it?”

“Find out the whole story. And if anything – _anything_ sounds off to you, come get the rest of the story from me, alright? I think you and I -” Pitch removes his hand from Jack's, swiftly grabbing a card out of his pocket and handing it to Jack - “Could be friends.”

Jack eyes the card, which has Pitch's credentials and contact information.

“U-um.” Jack doesn't know what to say. “Alright. I guess.” Pitch just stares, and Jack's heart races. He isn't sure if it's fear he's feeling, or something else. “Yeah. I will.”

The Nightmare king simply smiles, opens the door, and gestures Jack away. “Until next time, Jack.”

“R-right. Next time...” Jack walks away awkwardly as the door clicks shut. Not for the first time, Jack walks away from the encounter feeling stranger than ever.


End file.
